shadowinklefandomcom-20200216-history
Roy the Wallaroo
A Moose that Married a Wallaroo.png|Moose Who Married a Wallaroo. A Moose the Married a Wallaroo 2.png|Bullwinkle Belongs to Jay Ward, But I created Jeweljill and Wallaroy no matter Who created it. Wallaroy D. Wallaroo, nicknamed "Roy", Was a Grey Wallaroo Who is Bullwinkle's Apprentice and Biological Son. He is the Son of Jeweljill (Who diguises herself as Shadowinkle) Before Roy was Born, His Mother, Jeweljill (disguised as Shadowinkle) Lead Bullwinkle to Australia to Train by doing chores and cleaning up the Mess. He is also Pokey's Best Friend. After Training, Bulwinkle Adopted Wallaroy As his Apprentice, But What Bullwinkle Really didn't know, Is that Wallaroy is Bullwinkle's Son. Well, It was a Long time ago. =Backstory= Bullwinkle's First Date Bullwinkle Was Forced into taking a Vacation in Australia alone By himself Without Bringing Rocky with him. Being Rocky is Forcefully Sabotaged from planning on going with Bullwinkle and protecting him. Rocky is Force to Go on a Mission to the Kalahari Desert Alone Without Bullwinkle. But Actually, Rocky's Memory of Bullwinkle has Been Erased since Rocky wanted to go with Bullwinkle. Bullwinkle Arrived in Australia, He was very Lonely and Left out that Rocky didn't go with him, But Then, He quickly Changed his Mind and Forgot about Rocky Anyway. When Bullwinkle Came to Australia, He forgot to bring food with him. Bullwinkle started to Face his Starvation. After Many Long time of Facing his Starvation, He started to lose his sanity and Accidentally Pigged out all the Food He stole from Other People Because He forgot to Bring Money to Pay for the Food. Then, Bullwinkle, Now Extremely Obese, is knocked out By a Tough Female Gray Wallaroo Named Jeweljill (Who Disguises herself as Shadowinkle). Jeweljill had enough Money to Pay for the Replacement for Everyone. JewelJill Scolded Bullwinkle For forgetting to Bring his Food and His Money. But Bullwinkle told her He came to take a Vacation. However, Bullwinkle is Forced to Work Harder Since He has Gained a Lot of Weight from Pigging out the Stolen Food. He is Forced to Work Without Food or Water. 2 weeks later, After Many Long Forceful Work, Bullwinkle Lost a lot of Weight From the Lack of Food and Water. Jeweljill is impressed How Harder Bullwinkle Work. She decided to let him Rest. But Bullwinkle wanted to keep working harder Because He said He came to Work in Australia. Bullwinkle Spent 6 whole Months doing Chores for Jeweljill, Because He wanted to impress so Bad. Little does He know, is that Jeweljill is Already impressed. Jeweljill Was an Ugly repellent Wallaroo Who Constantly gets rejected by Other Male Wallaroos. She kept it a Secret a long time. She wanted. Bullwinkle was a Bachelor. Before He came to Australia, He tried Many attempt to Find a Female Moose to Make a Family with, But He ended up being Rejected. Jeweljill decided to go on a Date with Bullwinkle, Because Bullwinkle is Sympathetic enough to Help her for a very long time. Many Long 20 Weeks, Bullwinkle Married Jeweljill. 2 Years Later, Roy, The Chosen One, is Born. It shows That He is Bullwinkle's Biological Son. Jeweljill is Also Friends with Penelope Meerkat as well. Roy Stayed in His Mother's Pouch until He was 7 Years Old. Bullwinkle left on the Mission to Kalahari desert After He received the Message from Rocky, Who remembered him. Bullwinkle Said his Goodbyes to Jeweljill And his Son, Roy Bullwinkle Died When Wallaroy is 10 years old. He appears to be Older than Ricky and Pokey. Jeweljill became a Widow since Bullwinkle Died from the Hyenas Leaving her alone to care for Her son. Wallaroy is currently 12 Years, 2 Years After Bullwinkle Died. He remained in Australia With his Widowed Mother, Who Became Ill and cannot Move. He is forced to Care for Her Until She is Better. Wallaroy loved his Mother. He decided to Care for Her. Then for a Short time, She Died Peacefully, Leaving Roy an Orphan. He Migrated to the USA after He Buried his Mother. He later became a Vagabond and He decided to Support himself Because He has No Parents. Category:Roy the Wallaroo Category:Heroes Category:Son of Bullwinkle